


Snacks at the Office

by kinkypen



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Riding, Smut, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkypen/pseuds/kinkypen
Summary: Kyoya starts working from home more, stops going to the gym, and keeps too many snacks in his office that never seem to last the week. His waistline certainly isn't unaffected, and Haruhi absolutely adores her big, plush husband.Based on this prompt from Imagine Your Feedist OTP: http://imagineyourfeedistotp.tumblr.com/post/126370671726/imagine-your-favorite-character-having-an-at-home





	1. XL is just too small

Haruhi was starting to think she was becoming something of a pervert. It wasn’t in a creepy way, Kyoya and her _were married_ , after all; but she just couldn’t stop staring at him these days, especially with the recent changes to his habits and, well, waistline.

Being as influential in the company as he was, having built it from the ground up, he didn’t have to be there twenty-four-seven. He could relax at home, working in his study, on the sofa, or in bed, and didn’t have to worry about rushing around so much.

There was also the point of not going to the gym anymore, not that he was ever enthusiastic about the once-a-week sessions. It was something parents seemed to insist on, the idea starting with the twins’ mother, and he always hated exercise. He was skinny as hell in high school, not much muscle on him at all, and the training sessions made him stiff, sore and extra irritable. Back then, she saw how his waist was so tiny that Mori could easily encircle it with both hands, even having a gap left over, and his arms and legs were stick thin.

Now, he wasn’t exercising, and he didn’t have to get sub-par sandwiches in a hurry or skip lunch entirely. In fact, he always grabbed snacks before he got to work on the latest budget, or before he started his conference calls. He liked savoury things, having packets of crisps, crackers, ramen, noodles, anything he wanted. It also so happened that being with Haruhi opened his eyes to the fact that he liked cheap junk foods.

So, Kyoya was quickly becoming the opposite of skinny. It almost crept up on her, Kyoya wearing his oversized clothing more often, but it didn’t hit her fully until those baggy sweatpants and jumpers became not-baggy-at-all. She knew he couldn’t fit into his suits anymore, and he hadn’t gone out to buy a new one himself or asked her to do it.

Not only was that a thought that got her squirming, but the sight she was drinking in now was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen.

Kyoya huffed as he tried to pull those sweatpants over his hips and backside, breathing heavily from the effort, but the waistband was already as stretched as possible. It wouldn’t budge, and Haruhi couldn’t help but blush at the sight of her husband’s underwear, stretched across those pale, stretch marked ass cheeks. He preferred boxers, but they were so overtaxed that they were pushed far up his legs, those thunder thighs unable to be contained by the cotton.

Then there was his t-shirt. His muffin-top and a few rolls that draped over his lower back pushed it up, exposing those generous love handles for her viewing pleasure. She hadn’t seen his bare skin like that in a while, both busy with work and Kyoya not being in the mood…

That was what she was planning to talk to him about, before she was completely distracted with that glorious sight. She was a little worried, especially as they both had a fairly high libido, and she wanted to know why her husband didn’t want her to see him naked anymore. She had her suspicions, of course, but she didn’t want to assume. That, and a selfish part of her really loved watching him grow bigger and bigger, with no sign of stopping.

“Hey, Kyo –” She began, although was surprised at how he jumped when she made her presence known, facing her so quickly that he could’ve given himself whiplash. It also didn’t help that she could see his belly now, which was making her underwear feel very damp against her skin. The t-shirt barely covered his bellybutton, a strip of his gut exposed. It was big, and rotund, and too sexy for words. The evil part of her mind whispered about how much she wanted to watch it jiggle as she rode him, but she had to have this conversation first; it was much more important than her getting turned on, “I need to talk to you. Don’t worry, I’m just worried…”

He let out a breath at that, belly seeming to bulge out a little more, but Haruhi tried to ignore it. His shoulders sagged and he flopped back onto the edge of the bed, the rolls of soft chub bouncing a little and the springs expressing their displeasure at being crushed by that amazing butt, which Haruhi didn’t get at all. She’d love to have her husband on top of her, his belly resting against her navel, just under her breasts, feeling his fat almost envelope her thin form.

“It’s because of… this, isn’t it?” Kyoya inquired, voice sullen as he gestured to himself, sneering as he tried to pull his t-shirt down a little more, and completely failing to do so, “It’s repulsive, and… I’m sorry. I’ve restarted my gym membership, and I’m going to try and get in shape again…”

She blinked, something sinking in her chest. Sometimes, the most likely answer was just that. She hated how insecure Kyoya could be about himself, despite how confident he liked to seem. He couldn’t fool her like that anymore.

She sat down next to him, placing a hand on the warm pudge of his stomach, Kyoya’s rounded cheeks going red and his mouth opening just barely. She placed a finger to his lips before he could say anything, the gentlest brush against Kyoya’s bitten skin, her brows furrowed worriedly. “It’s not repulsive,” She stated firmly, not wanting him to entertain that notion any further, “It’s you, Kyoya. You could never be disgusting to me, no matter what, because I love you. All of you.”

Her fingers returned to his gut, pushing up the stretched t-shirt and letting him breathe properly, rubbing little circles along his skin. It was so malleable, as soft and sweet as a marshmallow, and just as prettily pale. Everything about him was pretty; from his long lashes and chubby cheeks to his now thick hips and waist. It suited him, the true him that he hid under layers of ice.

“If that’s what would make you happy, then I’m going to be here, because I want you to do what you actually want,” She began, “But I love you like this, Kyoya. Really. You’re so… comfortable. And I don’t mean to lay on, even if that’s also true. You’re not worrying over every little thing, eating food you enjoy and enough of it. Besides, I find it… sexy.”

Kyoya raised an eyebrow, giving her a doubtful look, but at this point in their relationship, she was more than adept at kissing those expressions off his beautiful face. Her lips pressed against the smooth, pale skin of his forehead and cheeks, travelling down to the double chin that had formed, and his neck. She kept going, until she was mouthing at the flab of his belly, leaving faint bite marks and hickeys as Kyoya lay back, groaning in pleasure as she lavished him with attention.

“You’re so round, so cute when you’re struggling to get your clothes on, panting because you’re out of breath,” She murmured between kisses, tongue running along a chub roll and leaving a wet stripe, which only made Kyoya more vocal, and she could see his hips squirming as he got even more aroused.

She made sure to place her hands on his wide hips, holding him down so he couldn’t rut against his own fat, no matter how hot I would be to see him come undone like that. He let out the sweetest little keen, unable to soothe his throbbing erection anymore, knowing not to touch himself; her eyes said it all, and he was such a good boy.

She sat up a little straighter, hooking her fingers under the stretched-taut waistband of his boxers. She allowed him to lift his lips to help her, belly jiggling with the motion, but she still had to shimmy them down little by little as she struggled to get them over his large thighs. She managed to clock what the label said, confirming her suspicion that he’d at least gone out to buy new essentials at some point without telling her, even if he had managed to eat himself out of them already. The grey “XL” on the label gave him away, passed the point of merely chubby and straight to fat, and she could feel how wet she was becoming from just the thought of it. He stretched out an extra large to that point.

She’d have to get him a few sizes up when she next went out – an XXXL at least, and she needed those too-tight clothes off of him _now_.

Having finally managed to remove the underwear and sweatpants, she quickly tugged down her own trousers and panties, crawling back up to straddle his wide girth once more. Her legs were so far apart, and she could see how he watched her with those wide, lust-glazed eyes. A nod, a yes, and she gently lifted up his gut, sinking down and enveloping the tip of his dick in her wet folds.

They were both gasping at this point, finally finding relief in the amount of pent up tension that had been around them. Haruhi slowly moved up and down, teasing the both of them, feeling so perfectly full with his length inside her. She could feel every quiver of the fat draped over his frame, feel his belly press against her own small stomach. With the way she was sitting, if he was any bigger, it’d probably pool and puff out to rest on her own thighs.

She wanted to savour this moment, his body. She pushed the tight shirt that still rested above the swell of his stomach higher, exposing pink nipples and the fluffy chest that she just wanted to mouth all over. Maybe another time, but for now her hands were greedy, cupping the large rolls of fat that were still pushed up by his middle, despite the fact he was laying down. She gently rubbed over the nubs with her deft fingers, Kyoya letting out a low moan beneath her, his hips lifting in an attempt to feel her around him even tighter.

She was losing it herself, riding him faster, his hands resting on her hips and stroking small circles into her skin. She could feel herself getting closer, and she wasn’t sure how much longer Kyoya could last either. Despite their negligence to use a condom, she really wanted to feel him cum inside her. That warm rush that would fill her even further, she just knew it would feel _so good_.

She ground down a little harder, and it seemed that it was all Kyoya needed. His back arched, and she could feel him cum inside her, sending her over the edge.

When they’d both come down from the high, Haruhi collapsing next to Kyoya and cuddling up to him, cum leaking down her inner thigh, she was satisfied with how flushed her big husband was. He was just a little out of breath, eyes heavy and sleepy, and she gave him a loving squeeze.

“So… You _definitely_ like this?” Kyoya began, and she gave him one of her own disbelieving looks, which made him chuckle, “Well, I… can’t see why it can’t continue… After all, those donuts from the bakery down the street are too good to just give up.”

Well, in that case, after cleaning up and having a nap, she was just going to go out and get him some. In fact, a whole box, just for him. A reward for being her good, soft, _fat_ boy.


	2. The Temptation of Gala Buffets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya can't believe his suit already doesn't fit him. He only bought it a few weeks ago! 
> 
> This is completely Haruhi's fault, and she couldn't be happier.

Haruhi was obviously enjoying herself, Kyoya noticed as he struggled to pull on his suit. It’d fit a couple of weeks ago, when they went out to shop for clothes to wear to the gala, but there were a lot of meals since then. Not just meals, either; snacking was definitely a habit by now, one Haruhi loved to enable. Stringy, gooey, melted cheese was a weakness, and she always seemed to pile it on his plate; overflowing pizza dough, pasta, anything she made for him.

Speaking of Haruhi, she was already dressed, sitting on the bed and drinking in the sight of too tight clothing stretched across his blubbery body. The trousers just about made it over his swelled, plush rear, but his hips were wide and his gut huge, and so actually buttoning them was a chore. He had to lift his belly up, letting it all overhang his trousers, and even then, it was a struggle. It was so close, but ultimately, he really couldn’t do them up. Haruhi did suggest getting him a bigger size at the time – room to grow, she’d purred in his ear, turning his face an embarrassing shade of crimson – but he’d been stubborn.

He didn’t expect to gain so much in only a couple of weeks, in his defence. God, he was huge. He’d made comments in his youth about not understanding how some people could get so big, but he wasn’t far off the mark now. Laziness, a hatred for exercise, and a big appetite. Not to mention a girlfriend who adored seeing him stuffed to his limit.

“Here, let me help,” Haruhi finally offered, taking pity on him as he huffed and puffed, struggling to button such tight clothes. She picked up one of her hair ties from the dresser, kneeling in front of his swollen belly. She pressed a sweet kiss to his flab before lifting it up to get at the button and fly. She looped the band around, securing his trousers in a loose way, but still making them seem somewhat done up. A temporary thing, the only thing they could really do with only twenty minutes before they had to leave.

Kyoya couldn’t help but let his own eyes roam over her lithe body, her own suit giving her such a beautiful, clean-cut figure he wanted to lavish with his own praise. She never was one for dresses, and she just looked so beautiful in that black suit, floral accents framing the lapels of her jacket. A gift from the twins, for the occasion.

She picked up his shirt from the bed, nudging him to get dressed. The buttons strained a little, but he had a feeling they would, and it certainly wasn’t as severe as the trousers. It was mainly just three that looked completely sloppy, the pale skin of his belly poking through like soft, airy dough. It also emphasised the rolls of fat along his sides, the generous love handles that Haruhi loved to grab and squish, saying how adorable he was.

He hadn’t even noticed his thighs before he let himself examine it all in the mirror, looking over Haruhi’s shoulder. They pulled the fabric so taut, wide and cumbersome. They’d grown too, forcing his walk to become a slight waddle, pressed together and skin chaffing. That was something he hated, honestly, but he loved it when his love rubbed cooling moisturiser into the agitated skin, travelling further and further before she was rubbing him through his boxers. It would be a miracle if his inseam lasted the night, but something a little perverse in the back of his mind wondered if that was such a bad thing; everyone seeing just how gluttonous he’d become.

“I can’t believe you managed to eat yourself out of these clothes so quickly, piggy,” Haruhi smirked, hands squeezing at his belly through the fabric of his shirt, although she was careful not to pop the buttons by being too rough, “You’re definitely not so little anymore. So fat, so hungry all the time. You going to eat all I give you tonight, even with how tight this is?”

He nodded, a breathy “yes mistress” leaving his lips. Because he would. He didn’t have his usual afternoon snack (if you could call it that…) so she could have the thrill of discretely stuffing him in public. He was completely on board with that, even if tongues would wag, the tightness of his suit even… encouraging him.

“There’s no point even trying the waistcoat, baby boy,” Haruhi pointed out, “It was so tight on you at the time, made to fit exactly how you were, there’s no hope. Let’s get you a sweater vest, so you can cover some of that beautiful belly that’s poking out. They are rather stretchy, after all…”

They _were_ stretchy. Now, looking at his large body in the mirror, noticing how he only just fit into the frame, he had to wonder about that. There was only so much give in the wool, after all, and he had grown so much in such a relatively sort amount of time.

They decided a lovely blue colour would go best with the pastel shade of his suit, and so Haruhi tugged it on over his head, laughing at his staticky, messed up hair as he slipped his chubby arms through the holes. It… wasn’t too bad?

Who was he kidding? If every roll was emphasised before, this only magnified them. The sweater vest was pulled so tightly that he swore he could even see the indent of his belly button, although that could be his imagination. He looked even bigger than when he was naked (how was that possible?) but… He couldn’t hate it. His darling Haruhi loved it and, he was coming to realise, he did too. Possibly too much. He loved just allowing his gluttonous habits to continue, his girlfriend expressing her love of every new roll, curve and stretch mark.

“You still want to go?” Haruhi asked, hand on his shoulder, “I get it if you don’t. You know I think you look hot, but if you want to skip…”

“Why would I? We have an excellent chance to show everyone how big and soft your making me,” He smirked, “Besides, the food’s certain to be excellent. I’ve been waiting for this buffet all week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, an anon on Tumblr wanted Kyoya fat, and I delivered! A big boy, a soft boy, I love. Shall I make the next chapter a sequel to this, with them at the gala, or would you like to see something else? Let me know in the comments! :)


End file.
